Carboxylic acid esters are broadly used as solvents as well as raw materials for fragrances, resins, coatings, adhesives and the like. In a known carboxylic acid ester production method, di-t-butyl dicarbonate, a carboxylic acid and an alcohol are reacted to produce the corresponding carboxylic acid ester.
Non-Patent Literature 1 describes a method for producing a carboxylic acid ester by reacting di-t-butyl dicarbonate, a carboxylic acid and an alcohol in the presence of magnesium chloride.
Non-Patent Literature 2 describes a method for producing a carboxylic acid ester by reacting di-t-butyl dicarbonate, a carboxylic acid and an alcohol in the presence of an amine.